challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrella
“Play the tape!” -Umbrella Umbrella is a nice object that wants only friends and allies, he is usually netural or happy but when he is annoyed a lot he is sad or angry but, he is unimpressed or scared! He is a part of The Awesome Team and of course Challenge To Win. The Meeting Appearance At the first scene Umbrella got tricked by Hammer In the moment with the teams, he was chosen to final five, he was chosen by Asteroid. At the challenge he was quiet, his team names are unknown. Mountain of Sadness Appearance After Yellow Spider said how much he hated Star, Umbrella told him he can help cross the mountain, He had a big jump beacuse of the gravity. Cook and Eat Appearance At Elimination and Prize Umbrella got 7 prize votes, he got no prize. he chose nobody. and also he got the fewest votes at elimination like Microphone, who got 1 dislikes. Umbrella got eaten by Microphone, beacuse of that he didn't do the challenge . In the ending Microphone vomited Umbrella exactly to the eliminated Contestants. Hammer said he's eliminated, and Umbrella said NO, in a annoyed way. Chirstmas Happiness Appearance In this episode Umbrella was in the last scene when he said, "Yay I got a prize!", Hammer said he got better stuff, after that, Key said, "Yeah sure, being stupid!" Then Banana said, "Goodbye." The New Guest Appearance Umbrella rejoined the game because he was eliminated unfairly. When he got back Melon asked, "How did you get here?" Umbrella responded with, "Very easy Blue Planet got me here." In the challenge Umbrella was one of the first to start. He crossed the gap using the human bridge plan. When at the water he asked if someone could throw him. Melon threw him and he swam in the air to get past the water. When Umbrella made it across he crashed on the grass near the finish line. Since Yellow Spider crossed the finish line first Umbrella was not up for elimination. After the contestants up for elimination were revealed. Umbrella swam back to were the eliminated contestants were. While he was passing by Hammer said to him "Hey there Umbrella." When Umbrella left Hammer said "Stupid Umbrella." The Best Artist Appearance When Blue Planet announced that the Awesome Team is safe Umbrella said "Waaah, wait I'm not that" In the challenge Umbrella's drawing got on water in the challenge, he reacted saying, "My drawing is on water." Party Hat then said, "Oh no." Then Blue Planet said, "And the time is out of water." And then Umbrella said, "Seriously." Since the Sweet Objects had the best art overall. Umbrella was put up for elimination. Party Hat thought this was unfair since Umbrellas drawing was on water. Don't Cry Baby Appearance When Hammer and Umbrella got to the Elimination Area Hammer said, "Hey there Umbrella." At the Elimination he got a Like from Hammer and Rainbow. Umbrella voted Microphone to be eliminated and Melon to win the prize. Umbrella got 0 dislikes and 2 likes overall so he was safe. At the challenge Umbrella who was holding the baby asked, "Is this the baby?" And then Melon said, "Yes it is, it's a surfboard." Umbrella later asked, "What are we gonna do now, wait?" Then Blue planet said, "Wait, you already finished." Then Umbrella said "Yes." Blue planet said that the Awesome Team loses, because there baby cried. So Umbrella does not get a new member on his team, or a chance to win the prize. Swim in Seconds Appearance In the challenge Umbrella placed first out of the sweet objects and tied with rainbow for first overall because he swam the pool (not really) in 5 seconds. Since Umbrellas was on the Awesome team and they did worse in the swimming challenge overall he was put up for a double elimination. When they announced who was up for elimination they described Umbrella as The Flying Object. After they announced Umbrella said, "Now they are really doing a double elimination." Party Hat Responded saying "That's so cruel." Then Umbrella asked if it was going to be a double prize. Party Hat recommended asking Blue Planet if this was true and he said it was. Trivia *Umbrella can fly, like Rainbow. **Except he needs to open his top and there needs to be wind. *Nowadays he is very bland and boring, by the viewers. This is what eventually caused his elimination. * Umbrella is the only contestant (so far) to be eliminated twice, being eliminated in Episodes 3 and 4 because Microphone ate him and spat him out onto the Eliminated Contestant's Place, and eliminated properly in Episode 15 due to getting the most votes (after Hammer used his immunity card). * In episode 16 he got 30 votes to rejoin the game, which was not enough. * another umbrella competes on Object Lockdown by Thewugglejack,but unlike umbrella from object lockdown is female Gallery UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella idle Umbrela_closed_body.png|Umbrella Body Closed Umbrela open body.png|Umbrella Body Open Challenge to Win Umbrella.png Category:The awesome team Category:Male Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Voiced by xnabber Category:Lots of friends Category:Generation 3 Eliminated Contestants Category:Generation 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Colours Category:Rejoined Category:Brown Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Bland Category:Red Category:Orange Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Nice Category:Team Awesome Category:Bad Brothers Category:Good Brothers Category:Overrated Category:The Awesome Team Category:Merge